Resident Evil: The Re-write
by Sulli
Summary: Update ****Chapter 9****** I got my wish and this is Chapter 9. Read this and there is barely and action but more humor. Beware of Chapter ten that is comming. It is going to be verry good......R&R! R for blood and language.
1. Preperation

Resident Evil  
The New Nightmare  
  
by  
Sulli  
Linkin Park98000@aol.com  
  
  
Isn't that an Invader ZIM name? Oh well here it is.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
Preperation  
  
Claire and Chris were staying at Leon's place. He had chosen to come along on this mission too. They were back from Antartica. The hell hole. Chris had no fear of Wesker. What he had said in Antartica. As long has Claire wasn't hurt. That was all he had left of his family. Everyone died in Raccoon City. Those bastards. They blew it all up. They had to get rid of Umbrella though. "All ready Claire?" Chris was changing. He was putting on his S.T.A.R.S. uniform with his black vest.   
  
"No not yet. I will be shortly though." Chris then had his pants and his S.T.A.R.S. shirt and was then putting on his vest. After he put it on, he put his handgun, grenades, silencer, plastique explosive, and some C-4.He then put his boots on. He had took a few pieces of leather and sewed them onto his boots so he could put in a knife. "Ready yet Claire?"  
  
Claire just finished putting on her clothes with her red vest and had made a weapons bag. In the bag were M-100p's, Sub Machine Guns, handguns of all types, knives, and a security hacker. Leon had managed to take all of this stuff from his boss before he quit. Then she tied up her hair. "Yeah, I'm ready." Chris then stepped outside and Claire did too.   
  
Claire stood there in dark clothes and had put some pitch underneath her eyes. She was still all beat from that last mission but she didn't care. She was all dark and that would make it good for the mission. Leon then stepped up the stairs, "Do I know you?"   
  
He was talking about Claire "Haha, very funny. Are you already Leon?" Leon was dressed in his darkest clothes. Which was his Raccoon City Police Uniform.   
  
"Yeah I think. I got all of my guns n' ammo... Yeah I think um all set."   
  
"We are too." Said Chris.  
  
"Okay Leon. Where do we go from here?" said Claire.  
  
"Okay. We are going to try this again. We are going to Egypt."  
  
"Egypt? Why the hell are we going there?" said Chris.  
  
"There is one of the top Umbrella facilities there. If we sabatage this one, we will have a great chance against the HG in Europe. Besides, we can't go against Umbrella Headquarters alone."  
"Leon does have a point there, Chris."  
  
"Yeah. Okay lets go. So Leon how do we get there."  
  
"Plane ofcourse. The flight is at 10 tonite. We fly to Asia, get a truck and drive to Egypt..."  
  
"This is gonna be along night."  
  
At nine, the three started for the air port. They got in Leon's jeep and started. They had all of there stuff and Claire thought about Steve aloud. "Steve.... I didn't even know you and yet, I quickly fell inlove with you. You had such a tough life. I know what you've been through. And you had to go," Then Claire looked straight ahead. "No! Steve isn't dead. Wesker came back alive and Steve will too. And after that we will kill Wesker!"  
  
Leon was driving when he thought about the woman that he met in Raccoon City. Ada Wong. "Ada. I didn't even know you. You even lied to me and you were a spy. However I fell inlove with you too... Ada. You had to go. And I new you would have never shot me. You loved me. I knew that. And that bitch Annette. She was your executioner... However Sherry was different, even though the HCS got her. Damn them. But I got my revenge on Birkin. Ada Kennedy.. I kinda liked that... But I'll just hafta live with Claire Kennedy."  
  
"Hey. Whoever said that we were getting married Leon?"  
  
"Oh Claire I forgot to tell you it was a surprise wedding!" Said Chris.  
  
Leon began to snicker. "Hehehehe..."  
  
The hour to the airport seemed to fast quick. They were soon on the plane and hedding to Egypt. No problem sneaking the weapons onboard. Claire began to rest her head on Leon's shoulder when she fell asleep.   



	2. The Dream

Chapter 2  
The Dream  
  
Claire was standing in a long room with nights. It was so long that she couldn't see the back of it. She then heard the locking of a door and looked back. There was an ordinary door that was now locked. Then she remembered where she was. She was in the same hall where Steve was held. She ran forward but she ran very fast because it was a dream although she thought that is wasn't a dream.  
  
She saw Steve and she was so happy to see him. "Steve! Steve!" Steve had just died and now she was seeing him again! That plane must have takin' them back in time! " Steve you are gong to turn into a monster and then chase me. Don't chase me Steve if you do you will die." Steve didn't even say a thing. He started mutating and Claire didn't even flinch. She ran with extreme speed and ran past the bars that were lowering.  
  
Claire went against the wall and took out her..... Magnum? Where had she gotten that from? She held the magnum and Steve busted the gate when Alexia's tentacle came out of the wall. It then grabbed her and wrapped around her and Steve took an ax and took and it came slicing right next to her.   
  
Then there was a monsterous voice. "Claire!" Steve then took the ax back and took it forward when she took out her magnum. Steve took the ax and cut off the other end of the tentacle. It then went crazy when she took her magnum and fired at the tentacle. She kept firing and it then brought it back far and then slapped Steve back to a wall.   
  
"Steve... Oh no... I messed up... He's dead." Claire then started crying and the tears floaded the room. She was soon swimming in them and she lay there floating with her eyes opened under her own tears, as she died. However she could still see.  
  



	3. The Flight

  
Chapter 3  
The Flight  
  
Leon looked at Claire and she started flinching. Chris and Leon were just about to doze off when "Ahh!" Claire woke Leon and Chris up. She said that she had had a nightmare. She said that she saw Steve. And then he died and she started crying and then she died in her own tears.  
  
"It's all right Claire. Just be happy that your not dead." said Leon. Leon looked at Chris. He then started dozing off again. They needed there sleep. It was going to be a long flight and they would probably be up for a long time.  
  
7 hours later  
  
Chris was the first to wake up. He looked out of the window and saw that they were flying over water. It was either the Atlantic Ocean or the Pacific. Chris got up and went to the cockpit. He wanted to ask what ocean they were flying over. When he got up he looked around no one was there. Maybe this was a private plane that Leon had privatly ordered for us. He slept preaty hard. He couldn't even remember if there were was anybody on boared. When he opened the door he closed his eyes and yawned.  
  
"So where are we?" The man kept his hands on the wheel. "Uhh.... What ocean are we flying over?" Still no answer. "Hey buddy I payed for this and I deserve some respect!" The pilot then put his hand down by his seat, and it---  
  
HOLY CHRIST!!! His hand just fell to the ground!!!  
  
Chris first went back to the gun bag and grabbed a knife and woke Leon. "Leon we got some zombies on this plane! Don't wake Claire, we can take care of this." Leon nodded and grabbed his handgun as Chris went for the knife. "Hey you dumbass! Don't shoot!" As Chris said that he put his arm on Leons sturdy arms that were holding his gun and pushed his arms to his waist.  
  
"Oh yeah... Sorry um still half asleep."  
  
"Grab the knife. I'll go around to the other side of the cockpit and kife its back. Lure it towards you!" Leon nodded.   
  
Leon went up to the zombie. "C'mon you walking piece of shit come and get me!" The zombie just moaned and started walking towards him. "Yeah come and get me!" The zombie then jumped for Leon but it missed However it got back up but Leon kept lashing at it. Then with one last lash his knife got stuck in the zombies head. "Now you really are the walking dead."  
  
Chris was trying to be very silent and his knife was above his head and ready to slash down and " I got you now. Sucka." He slammed his knife down threw the zombies' back and it impered his body. There was then a moaning noise. "Leon wake up Claire."  
  
"Got it." Chris kept slashing and slashing at the zombie and went right above his head.   
  
"You wrecked our flight, now I'll wreck it for you," Chris lifted his book and smashed the zombies skull like teenage boys smashing pumkins. Blood was all over his book and the zombies skull was smashed into about 15 pieces. Then Chris felt like puking but something attracted his attention. They were going to crash and he needed to fly the plane.  
  
"Claire wake up. Claire c'mon you need to wake up! Wake up Claire!" Leon shook her and was now screaming at her when she finally moved. " Claire wake up. Grab your stuff! We need to get off of this plane!"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Grab your stuff we need to get of this plane!"  
  
"Okay." Claire got up and picked up her stuff and Leon went to get the shoots. Then Claire noticed that in the far back of the plane, there was a metal shudder. Then the shutter opened and there were zombies. Lots of zombies. "Oh shit. We gotta go!"  
  
"I've alread relized that Claire," said Leon.  
  
"No, we really gotta go!" as she pointed to the zobies. The were in a pen, but she had a feeling that the pen was gonna go down soon.  
  
Chris was piloting the plane when he relized something. "Claire give me some plastique!"   
  
"Okay," said Claire? from the back room.  
  
She came running in with them. "You and Leon jump first, I'll be there after I plant these explosives."   
  
Claire gave them to him and then looked at his face. "You hafta come back!"   
  
Chris took the explosives and put them down. "I always keep my promises." Claire looked at him and hugged him.   
  
"You have to!"  
  
"Claire go!" When Chris said that, he put down the explosives and the zombies started comming. The metal bars had gone down. "Oh no... I aint gonna make it...." Chris took the plastique and put them down on the control panel. He set them for two minutes. He grabbed his shoot and put it on. He took out his handgun and was right by the door. He aimed his pistol and aimed for the back of the plane and fired. The bullet went threw three zombies heads and went threw the back of the plane. When he fired he had also jumped.   



	4. The Mexicans

Chapter 4  
The Mexicans  
  
Leon hit the water first. There was no problem with his parashoot. From where he was he could see land. He made sure that it was Europe because it was the direction the plane was flying in. He didn't see Claire and right when he landed the plane blew up. " Chris didn't make it." Then there was a splashing sound. Leon looked behind him and saw Claire. "Claire!"  
  
Claire started swimming towards him. "Chris, where is he?" There was a piece of wood and they each hung onto it.  
  
"I don't think~"  
  
"Shut up. He made it I know he did. He must have," as she said that she looked back at the burning plane.   
  
"C'mon we gotta keep swimming." So far so good. She has mentioned that word. They kept kicking and soon they saw a boat. "Hey Hey!! Over here!" Nobody seemed to even look at them. Leon took out his gun and fired it at the sky. The people then looked over towards them. "Hey c'mon over here!!" Someone seemed to wave towards them.   
  
"They see us," said Claire in relief. She was so tired and cold from swimming. Soon they were on the boat drying off.   
  
"Thank you for saving us." The people that had saved them were dark. As if, mexican.   
  
"You're welcome." They were drying themselves off when someone came out onto the deck. He looked about twenty and was also mexican. He came with a shotgun.  
  
"Pablo no trouble at all. Go back inside."  
  
'Pablo' looked at them. He didn't look trusting. He went back into the bridge and when he turned around there was a symbol of Umbrella. Both of them had saw it. They were probably going to eventually kill them, but they didn't know when and they hoped it was later.   
  
"So, what ocean are we on?" said Leon.  
  
"Atlantic," said a mexican.  
  
"Where are we sailing to?" asked Claire.  
  
"Europe," said a different mexican.  
  
Leon and Claire looked at each other. Then Leon spoke up. "How long do you think this will take?"   
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Oh okay. Where will we be staying?"  
  
"Oh. You'll be there by tonite. No need to stay for sleeping."  
  
Leon was almost dry when he started walking to the lower level. " hey no va abajo de allí" but Leon didn't understand the man so he kept walking. The man was then screaming at him and Leon didn't even notice. So Claire got up and pushed the Mexican out of the way and started walking down the stairs.   
  
The Mexican was on the ground and looked up. He hit the deck hard. Then he cursed the worst thing he could think of. "Puta modre." He then took out a radio. "We've got intruders. They are going to stop Umbrella and they are onto us. They must be stopped."  



	5. The Boat

Chapter 5  
The Boat  
  
Leon and Claire looked around in the basement. It was huge. Leon and Claire split up. Leon went right and Claire went left.   
  
They each took a few guns and Claire took the bag.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leon was walking and he went up against the wall. He peeked over and saw a guard. The halls were red and red brick the were. He took out his hangun and put the silencer on it. He peeked over and shot the guard in the head. He fell over and the security camera saw it. "Damn," So Leon shot the camera too.  
  
He kept walking when he heard two guards talking. "So we caught some people did you here?"  
  
"Oh no. What about that?"  
  
"Oh yeah, we caught three people. Actually we didn't catch them. We saw them swimming." Leon peeked over and saw the two. They weren't Mexican. "Two of them escaped, I just got a call from Gorden. And the big one, we captured he's held up in the cell." Leon then took out his M-100p's.   
  
He held them and took a breath. He jumped into the hall "And that prisoner is way too late to capture." They looked at him and started firing at him. Leon pulled the hammer three times and jumped back into the other hall. One of the guards fell and the other one rushed after him firing like a maniac. Gun fire ran threout the whole hall and marks appeared all of the wall. Leon hid against the wall and when he saw him, ducked and charged at him. He dove right at him and he went against the wall. He hit his head hard and he had a nosebleed.   
  
Leon took his gun and looked at him. "Who is the other survivor?" He coughed up some blood and looked at Leon. "Who is the other survivor?" He pointed the gun at him.   
  
The guard then nodded and spoke. "Hey I can help you Cough I'll be fine. Hey you aren't so bad yourcoughself."   
  
Leon then ducked down and was pissed. "Shut up. Who is the other survivor."  
  
"He was a S.T.A.Rcough cough cough Arrggh... Get me some hemostatic medicine."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"In the medical labs. Get some and bring it back to me."  
  
"Okay. What way do I go?"  
  
"The way that you were going."  
  
"Okay. I will be back." Leon got up and started walking back down the hall. He saw the guy that he shot and took his guns n' ammo. Leon opened the door when the guard got to work. He got up and walked over to the dead guard.  
  
"This worked for Birkin, and it will work for me." He picked up a test tube from the guard. He then walked over to Claires hall to get the injector from the real med lab.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Claire went down the hall and took out the Sub Machine guns. She was walking and saw a few guards. She didn't even care to stop and spy on them. Umbrella was going down. She dove out into the hall and fired like crazy. Both of the guards were dead but she didn't notice the blinking red security camera.  
  
She kept walking and went against the wall. "That guard that we captured. He threatened to kill us all." Claire thought to herself. Leon didn't... "And then the other two escaped and well they should be right around here. We better keep guard. Claire then walked into the room like she was a guard.  
  
She looked over at them and whipped out her two guns. "Freeze." Both guards looked at her and dropped there guns. One moved over to the wall. They each backed up to the wall parralel to each other and there was a wall about one foot, sticking out on both sides. They still had there hands up and backed up to the wall. Then Claire couldn't see them because they were hidden by that one foot wall.  
  
Claire could then hear them whispering. Then she heard the sound of a clip sliding. And she was definently right about what it was. The two men jumped out and started blazing her with fire. She jumped to the other hall and was badly wounded. She crouched down against the wall and gave it preasure. The wound was to her lower left leg. She then got back up and jumped into the middle of the hall. Nobody.  
  
She waited and waited and then they came out. But they didn't know that Claire was there. They walked out. She looked at them and pulled the hammers once, for each gun. Each bullet hit each target and they fell back to the ground. Claire ran up to them and had both of her guns focused on both targets as she reached down for the ammo. She got back up and kicked the both of them. They were dead? Oh well. To make sure she took out two C-4's and planted them each on each guard. Then she ran into the next hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Leon looked all around for the switch for the elevator. He couldn't see it and he didn't think that he had seen it. Oh well nothing to do. Maybe I should go look for Claire. So Leon went back to look for Claire and see what she was doing.   
  
He was walking when he saw a dead guard. Weird hadn't seen him before. He crouched down and looked at his body. He defentitly didn't do it. There were gouges across his body and a deep hole below his chest. Then he heard a yell. William Birkin? He had heard the yell before back when he was escaping from Raccoon City. Claire she must be in trouble. Leon ran back down the hall when he entered the hall with the man that needed hemostatic. But he wasn't there.  
  
Leon kept walking down when he could go into Claires hall. He was now in Claires hall. He kept walking when finally saw Claire.  
  
She was surrounded in a bigger hall. It was bigger than the other ones and six guards had all of there guns pointed at her. "Where is your partner?" yelled one of the guards.  
  
"I really don't know." as she said that another guard started yelling at her.  
  
"Where is your partner?"  
  
"I'm telling you I don't know!" Leon had to do something. If he rushed in he would probably shoot Claire. He thought.   
  
They then closed in on Claire. "One last time where is your partner."  
  
"I don't know."  



	6. Escape

Chapter 6  
Escape  
  
The guards moved closer to Claire so close all of there guns were hitting her head. If they were to all fire, they would all kill each other. But they couldn't kill her. Then there was that same yell. And then there was the sound of stamping. Heavy steps. Comming closer. But where was it? It was close. Then something rounded the corner and the guards looked at it.  
  
"What the hell??" They all started firing at it and it was so far away nobody could see it.   
  
Claire started running the other way when "AAAHHH!!!" Leon bumped into her. "Leon!"   
  
Leon held her. "We can't stay here. We have to keep going."  
  
"Leon did you see two boddies on the ground when you came here?"   
  
"Up in my wing I saw one."  
  
"Okay good." Claire leened around the corner and looked at the monster. The men were so close to the wall if they took half of a step they would back up into it. The monster yelled again and started comming closer to the men. They kept on firing when Claire slid behind the men and pushed them forward. She kept pushing them forward and they didn't even turn around. The men that ran out of ammo started throwing grenades at it.   
"Okay this better work."  
  
The Tyrant then started clawing at two of the men and they instantly fell. Soon the last man was still firing when he ran out. The Tyrant then lashed at him and it started walking back the way it came. Claire took out the detonator and pushed the button. There was a yell of the monster and then there was a thump. A heavy thump. The whole hall was on fire and all the guards were dead for sure but maybe not the Tyrant. However they ran threw the hall and went down the next hall.  
  
"Nice going Claire."   
  
"Thanks. I learned if from Chris." said Claire as they were jogging down the hall. They then rounded another corner another corner when they saw a switch. And a part of the floor that went down about 4 inches. Leon looked up and saw a red elevator.   
  
"Okay. I saw an elevator back the way I came. I think if you hit this switch the elevator door will open." said Leon.  
  
"Then I will I get in?"   
  
Leon pointed up. "There must be a way to get to that elevator up there threw the elevator that I saw."   
  
"Okay. I'll stay here."  
  
"Okay then. In five minutes push this switch."  
  
"Got it."  
  
Leon started running down the hall and got to where he saw the Tyrant. It wasn't there. "Oh god..." Leon kept running and took out his shotgun. He kept on running and then he was in his hall and was soon at the switch. The elevator door wasn't open, so he waited. Then he heard that noise..... Thump......Thump......Thump....He ran out of the elevator hall and looked at what was there. He rolled a grenade down the hall and it exploded.  



	7. Showdown

Chapter 7  
Showdown  
  
  
It must be about 3 minutes now. Claire looked to the right off the room and saw a door. She went in and there were security screens everywhere and computers. Claire went over to one and saw the he was there. At the elevator. She was just about to go back and press the switch when he saw Leon take out his shotgun and fire two times.  
  
Then she saw something. It was that monster. She went over to the security screen and prayed that he was going to be safe.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leon fired a few shots and pushed the Tyrant back. Large marks appeared on it. It slowly came closer to him. It was very close and it was on fire from that grenade. The monster yelled again and came closer to Leon.  
  
"Why won't you die?" He kept firing when he had to reload. The beast was then arms length away from him and fired one more time. It then took its arm back and Leon fired one more time.  
  
ClickClickClick  
  
"Oh now." Leon was out.   
  
"Leon!" Leon looked up to the security camera and it sounded like Claires voice. "Get out of the way I'll fire at the monster!" Leon dove out of the way before it was about to lash at him.  
  
Claire then activated the mini cannon attached to the security camera. Small bullets were sent into the monster but did not seem to help. However they never seemed to stop, until they did. Leon at first didn't no what to do. "Leon, get in the elevator!"   
  
Claire ran out and hit the switch. Leon dodged the monster and the door opened. He ran inside and repeatedly tapped the switch until the door started to close. He stood at the back of the elevator and the monster was right at the door and Leon took out his shotgun and slammed it down on the monsters arm. He kept hitting it when the door closed on the monsters arm. It yelled and soon the elevator started going up the monster's arm was torn off.   
  
He sat down and cursed with a sigh, "Shit" He deeply breath and felt his pulse. It was beating fast but he had been in worse situations. He then got up when he heard the ding of the elevator. He took out his M-100p's. He made sure they were loaded and then he thought. This actually be a boat. The bottom of it was huge.   
  
There was only one conclusion. That this was an underwater path to Europe or any type of island or piece of land. Leon held is guns and started walking. He turned left and saw huge monitors. He went up to them and saw that there were camera's everywhere. Some of them were out, but most of them were on. He then saw the Tyrant up and walking. It only had one arm. It was walking towards Claire's wing. He had to get her out of there. He looked to the left and saw the little red elevator. He ran over to it and pressed the switch.  
  
It lowered down and Leon looked down. He didn't see Claire so he yelled. "Claire! Claire! I got the elevator down! Claire c'mon!" Claire came running and looked up. She was bleeding. "Oh no." Leon looked back to see if he could do anything for the wound. The only thing he could use was his shirt. He took it off and put his jacket back on.  
  
Claire was about half way when Leon saw the Tyrant. She was almost up and then it jumped and grabbed onto the elevator. "Ahh!" screamed Claire. The monster was holding on and the elevator would soon crash down if Leon didn't do something. He leaned over and grabbed held her. He pulled her up and the Tyrant kept holding on and Leon took out his shotgun but he then forgot it wasn't loaded.   
  
He put it right up to the monsters head and pushed it down. It fell to the bottom. He then took the shotgun and put it down on the small red lift. The elevator then went crashing down and landed on the Tyrant. It lay down there. Dead by itself. "C'mon we gotta go. Hey I heard some guards talking and I think your brother is around here."  



	8. Dryland

Chapter 8  
Dryland  
  
They kept walking and they found a door. It was the only door in the room and they went threw. There was a hall and at the end was a door. They kept walking and when they got to the door they noticed they could go left. And when they turned there heads left they saw Pablo.  
  
"I'm surprised you made it this far! I'm surprised that that Tyrant that was loose didn't get you."  
  
"You didn't create that Tyrant," said Leon. "That guard that I found. He used the virus from a dead guard."  
  
"Oh, okay then. So where is your buddy? Chris is his name?"  
  
Claire ran forward towards Pablo, but Leon stopped her, "What do you know about my brother?"  
  
"Your brother? Is that who he is? Oh you look exactly alike. Well if you would like you can come with me and watch as we make him suffer."  
  
It took a second for Claire to relize this. Then she took out her sub-machine guns and wasted his ass. He was dead and Claire went over to him and shot him a few more times to make sure he was dead.  
  
They went in the room to the left and saw Chris sitting, tied up with a gag. Claire untied him and Leon took the gag out of his mouth. "Chris I am so glad you are alive!"   
  
Chris looked up and woke up, "Claire....Leon? Your okay!" Chris then bursted with color and ready to kick Umbrella's ass.   
  
Leon then spoke, "Hey this is a pretty big bottom of a boat."  
  
"Thats because its really a tunnel to land. This is a remote Umbrella mini-facility. However its very important. We have to destroy it before we get out of here!" Chris then stood up and reached into Claire's bad o' guns. He pulled out a Browning. He had used a knife almost threw the whole mansion so a Browning would be childs play.   
  
They then headed out the door and took a left and kept going. The next room was long so they just ran down. However the next door was a door to an elevator. They were inside and they looked at the switch. It said ground level. They were safe. Leon hit the button and they were soon going up. Claire rested her head on Leon as Chris stood guard. They had survived this, but they still had to do something much important. They had to get rid of Umbrella in Asia. And when they got to ground level, they would think of where to go and then head there and make the world 1% safer from Umbrella. 1%.... He thinks.  
  
They elevator then stopped and it opened. They looked out and there were in Europe, they thought. They weren't on and island thats for sure. There was a city and more.They all gave a breath of relief and started walking there. They had plenty of money and they could buy clothes and get a room and then they could get Umbrella back.  
  
"So where do we go from here?" asked Chris.  
"Well we got plenty of money," said Leon.  
  
"Lets try and find a nearby hotel and crash. We can find out where we are and they next few days we can head to that facility," said Claire.  
  
"Okay lets go," said Chris. They started walking as the sun started to go down. They kept walking and they finally made it into a city. They were walking around looking everywhere and then they saw in big letters "HOTEL".   
  
"Oh great!" Yelled Claire. She couldn't wait to get in a shower. She was beat and tired. They crossed the street and a car came flying down the road and started skidding. They all looked shocked and looked over to the car. Men got out with guns and aimed them at the three.   
  
"Freeze!" Claire, Leon and Chris all slowly put there hands up but Claire still held the bag of guns and they all looked at them. "Okay put your hands on the hood of the car and don't do anything fire or we waste your puny asses." They did as they were told and then a big hobo started walking towards them. He was built and started walking towards them men. He was holding a paper bag and was drinking from it.  
  
"Hey!! Y'all?! What are you up to?" Then all of the men pointed there guns to the men. Leon, Chris and Claire then took out there guns quickly and pointed them at the men. "Hey you guess want some vodka?" The hobo started limping over towards the men.  
  
Leon, Chris, and Claire then pointed there guns at the men, and they looked back at them. "Now you freeze!" yelling Claire.   
  
The hobo was then near a guard and started talking to them. "So you want some of this shite?"   
  
"Paul?" The guard then looked over to the leader. "Take care of the man."  
  
"Got it." The man turned around and looked at the hobo and "Holy shit!" A .357 magnum was in his face.   
  
Chris then put down his gun. "That only means that that is..." he had sead that loud enough for the hobo to here them.  
  
He pulled the trigger and the man's skull was shattered and brain fragments went against the building. "Yeah that's right." The hobo then ripped of his mask. "Yup it can only mean, good oll Bary Burton!" Chris Leon and Claire then beginning taking out fire on the guards while Barry ran to the building closest to him. All of the guards where dead and they went over to Barry.  
  
"How are you doing old friend?" yelled Chris.  
  
"Ahh pretty good."  
  
"Hows your family doing?"   
  
"Good... Good."  
  
"So what are you doing around here?"  
  
"We were going to take out Umbrella too here. And we were just walking around figuring out where to go and what to do."  
  
"Same here. Except we are going to Asia. Umbrella facility there. We are going to wipe it out."  
  
"Makes sense. Makes sense..."  
  
"So we were going to try and find a room and I guess we won't be staying here."   
  
"You better get going because they are going to be sending Umbrella at you from everyside."  
  
"Okay we will," Then Chris turned around. "Arright c'mon we gotta go to the Northern part of Europe."  
  
"How will we get there?" asked Claire.  
  
"Subway?" suggested Leon.  
  
"If we hit the subway, we better get in there fast 'cause Barry's right. They are going to put putting up all wanted signs...." said Chris.  
  
"Right c'mon lets go!" yelled Claire.  
  
"Okay." said Chris. They started jogging down the street looking for a subway.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
